Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${4x-2y = -10}$ ${-3x+2y = 12}$
Answer: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-2y$ and $2y$ cancel out. ${x = 2}$ Now that you know ${x = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {4x-2y = -10}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${4}{(2)}{ - 2y = -10}$ $8-2y = -10$ $8{-8} - 2y = -10{-8}$ $-2y = -18$ $\dfrac{-2y}{{-2}} = \dfrac{-18}{{-2}}$ ${y = 9}$ You can also plug ${x = 2}$ into $\thinspace {-3x+2y = 12}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-3}{(2)}{ + 2y = 12}$ ${y = 9}$